cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid
The Divine Mother, known to most as Astrid, is one half of Creation Itself alongside her equal and opposite Ekzistas. She is the primary goddess of The Estonteco, a humanoid species which reside in Andromeda (pocket dimension). Early Life In the beginning, there was nothing. Or so was thought. In the midst of the black expanse there existed the Source, which permeated all and nothing at once, for there was nothing yet to inhabit. It is not known precisely what the Source is but the mortals posit it to be the genesis point of their concept of the soul. Out of the Source came the Divine Pair: Mother and Father, Feminine and Masculine. The two halves of Creation itself. One half became Astrid and the other Ekzistas. The pair were content to exist in solitude for a time but soon wished to create and fill the emptiness of the void with others like them. To this end, from the Source they plucked much celestial entity; from this energy came the Angels (Andromeda). Many countless thousands of these beings were formed as companions for the Divine Pair. Astrid then got to work shaping the various planets- a dozen in total, and all capable of supporting complex life forms. The largest of which is called Andromeda, and it is from this planet the pocket dimension derives its name. With this, too, they were happy for a time. Later, husband and wife lay together in order to make something in a more intimate fashion, as they had yet to do. From this, Astrid conceived the first of the Andromedean Pantheon: Entropio, who was carried to term and delivered inside the walls of The Grand Palace. Ekzistas and Astrid would go on to conceive 73 more beings, god and mythological creature alike. Eventually, Astrid and Ekzistas would lay together one final time. From this rigorous union, Astrid conceived triplets. Once it came time to deliver these three, Astrid retreated to a cavern overlooking her favorite expanse of land and sea on Andromeda. There, alone did she birth Arto, Kialo, and Agrara into being. These triplets were the first of the Estonteco and the founders of that civilization. Following their rearing, Astrid retreated back into the heavens and there she observes all and knows all. Sometimes, she visits the Multiverse and is utterly fascinated by the humans there, adopting a mortal guise herself. Director Danvers Season 1 In O Come, All Ye Faithful, In Purge The Weak, Part 1, In Purge The Weak, Part 2, Director Danvers Season 2 In Can I Love You?, In Maternal Instincts, Director Danvers Season 3 In Alex and the Rangers, Director Danvers Season 4 In End of All Things, Personality Trivia * She is the only recurring character to appear in all 4 seasons of Director Danvers. * Being a primordial entity, she was unaffected by The Convergence. Appearances * 19/40 (Director Danvers) (Director Danvers S1) (3/10) *1x04 O Come, All Ye Faithful *1x09 Purge The Weak, Part 1 *1x10 Purge The Weak, Part 2 (Director Danvers S2) (5/10) *2x02 Can I Love You? *2x07 Lotus Eaters *2x08 Maternal Instincts *2x09 The Messengers *2x10 The World is Always Doomed (Director Danvers S3) (5/10) *3x06 Alone On Christmas *3x07 Alex and the Rangers *3x08 All Will Come To Me In Time *3x09 Screw Destiny, Part 1 *3x10 Screw Destiny, Part 2 (Director Danvers S4) (6/10) *4x02 Torn In Two *4x03 Return of the Vampires *4x04 Save Us From Ourselves *4x07 Red Cold River *4x09 End of All Things, Part 1 *4x10 End of All Things, Part 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Higher Beings Category:Mothers Category:Director Danvers Characters Category:Director Danvers Season 1 Characters Category:Director Danvers Season 2 Characters Category:Director Danvers Season 3 Characters Category:Director Danvers Season 4 Characters Category:Allies of the DPO Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters